What Would Have Happened?
by Em Pataki
Summary: The lights don't go out when Arnold and Phil are able to open Helga's locket. What are his thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Can I Do?

What would have happened if the lights hadn't gone out when Arnold got the locket open? Even if they never caught Helga at the house, he would still be questioning whether or not it was true, or just some cruel prank. Much like when the words "Arnold Loves Lila" were written 'secretly' on the brick wall.

_The Boarding House_

After going through every tool Phil had on his wall in the basement, Arnold saw what Phil referred to as his "Shiskabob stick."

While Helga was determined to get her treasured item back without being caught, she was a little too late. Arnold opened it in time to read the inscription…

_Arnold my soul, you're always in my heart. Love Helga G. Pataki._

While sweat began to pour down Helga's face as she listened to her beloved read the words aloud, she quietly jumped into the nearest chest; hoping to keep from being seen.

The blonde boy stared at the words in bewilderment, as Phil laughed, bumped him on the shoulder and said "Ha! What'd I tell ya shortman!"

Arnold frowned at the entertainment Phil was receiving from this and said "There is no way, Helga feels that way about me. It's got to be some stupid prank!"

"Trust me shortman, that doesn't work. Don't you think I've tried not knowing your grandma?" Phil patted his grandson on the back, while listening to Pookie ride the animals up and down the hallway.

Arnold sighed and began walking up the steps. Helga knew it was her chance to escape soon, until she heard the words "Aren't you coming grandpa?"

Phil took a seat on top of the chest Helga was hiding in and replied "Not with your lunatic grandmother up there! Who do you think she'll be trying to chase with that stupid sleigh of hers?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the thought of his grandparents staying together as long as they had, despite how different they had become.

The perplexed boy then sighed after seeing his grandfather grab a nearby magazine to keep himself busy and sighed "Good night grandpa."

_The Pataki's_

Normally Helga would call Phoebe and have her call her mom to let her know she would be with her friend all night. Without a cell phone and someone sitting on top of her however, she was at a bit of a disadvantage.

Thanks to her neglecting family, no one cared to notice she was gone. With Miriam past out on the couch after one of her special smoothies, Bob began reminiscing through the empty cabinets.

"For crying out loud Miriam! How am I supposed to eat with Olga out with her friends and you past out like this?" the upset salesman yelled.

His anger traits weren't enough to make her budge however, with him being left sitting in from of the TV with a bag of Pork Rinds. At least Bob never had to worry about losing those again, since Phoebe had discovered the source of her friend's sleepwalking disorder.

_Arnold's Room_

It was nine when Arnold was still lying awake on his bed. The door began to open, as he saw his grandfather entering the room. While it would have been the perfect chance for Helga to escape, eight hours of sitting in a dark space left her with nothing to do but get some sleep.

"Hey shortman! I brought you a sandwich. You know, since your grandma was acting too crazy to make dinner. Then again, that may be a good thing."

As Arnold sat up to look at his grandpa, he replied "What if it wasn't a prank? What if it really is Helga's locket?"

Phil set the unwanted food aside, grabbed a chair and said "You know shortman, everyone has their own way of expressing their emotions. Sometimes they just need a little reassurance." Phil winked.

Arnold watched his grandpa leave his room as he thought to himself…

_How can I give her reassurance when I'm not even sure of how _I _feel?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Me And My Big Mouth

_Arnold's Basement_

The next morning, Helga awoke from a terrible night's sleep. After seeing herself surrounded by doll heads, she thought to herself….

_How the heck did I….on no!_

After doing her best to repress her terror, she quickly jumped out of the chest and slipped through the basement window.

Once she had finished running down the street to a close alley, away from the boarding house, she said to herself…

"I can't believe he opened that stupid that! Why?! Why did I put my freakin' name in it! Now I've got to come up with a plan to make him think that it WAS just some stupid joke. But how?"

_Arnold's Kitchen_

Phil sat at the table, watching his crazy cowgirl wife pass out the flapjacks. "Eat up Slim!"

Just as she was preparing the table, Arnold entered the room. "Mornin' Tex! I saved the biggest helping for you. A growing cowpoke like you needs his strength."

Rather than taking a seat, the perturbed boy replied "Thanks, but I've got to get to school."

Phil looked at his troubled grandson and said "Still thinking about that locket huh?"

After listening to the conversation, Pookie asked "Locket...or the actual heart heart of gold stolen by those crazy western robbers!"

Phil glared at his wife and snapped "No...a locket with our wonderful grandson's picture in it, that I thought was an anniversary present from you!"

"Anniversary huh?" Pookie thought to herself, while Arnold sighed and said "I'm leaving for school now."

Waiting outside for him was Gerald "Hey man, ready for school?"

"I guess so." Arnold replied, unsure of whether or not he should tell his friend about the locket. Gerald wasn't exactly Helga's number one fan, so there was no telling what his reaction would be.

"You guess? I know school's no Dino Land, but I don't think I've ever seen you with your head hanging so low." Gerald felt the need to point out.

Arnold took a deep breath, knowing he was no actor and said "It's just that...SLAM!"

Arnold and Helga had once again bumped into one another. The two sat with their eyes frozen, until Gerald finally said "Not that I approve, but isn't this normally the time when he helps you up, only so you CAN'T accept his apology?"

Without saying anything Arnold stood to lend Helga a hand and said "Sorry Helga."

Rather than taking it, Helga stood to dust herself off and replied "Uhh don't mention it."

Gerald then watched the now 'polite' girl rush off, as he turned to his best friend and asked "What the heck was that about?"

_P.S.118_

Helga stood hiding behind a set of lockers, where she could keep an eye on her beloved. That is, until she heard a small voice from behind "Helga?"

The nervous girl jumped and turned to say "Phoebe! Sheesh! Don't scare me like that!"

The small Asian girl felt a bit of guilt as she explained "Forgive my intrusion Helga, I just found it a bit awkward you weren't on the bus this morning."

Helga dropped her shoulders in a guilty manner, knowing she and her best friend always walked to school together.

_Flashback_

_Helga's House_

After not seeing her friend waiting on the porch for her, Phoebe was tempted to knock on the door. Why would Helga spend any extra time that she was required inside with her family however? Just as Phoebe was about to knock on the door, she heard…

"Oh for crying out loud Miriam! Can't you do anything right?!"

"Huh? What?"

"How in the heck am I supposed to go to work without my big white belt! We're shooting a new commercial! I need that belt Miriam!"

Bob's screams were loud enough to imply Phoebe disturbing them would just add to their frustration. It only made since Helga left for the bus as quickly as possible.

_End of Flashback_

"Sorry Pheebs. I just had a rough night." Helga replied, not knowing what else to say. Knowing the bell was about to ring, the small girl began heading for class as she said "Aren't you coming Helga?"

The pigtailed girl glanced to see Arnold still at his locker and said "I'll catch up with you Pheebs.

"Well alright then."

While Helga was getting her thoughts together, Arnold stood at his locker, reminiscing about his conversation with Gerald…

_Flashback_

_Bus_

"Come on man! We tell each other everything. You and Pataki bump into every corner in town, then out of nowhere, she practically admits fault to it. You can't expect me to believe something didn't happen recently."

Arnold sat twiddling his thumbs, glancing back and forth at his backpack. Should he just show the locket to Gerald and get his opinion? Just because Gerald was his best friend didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have his own personal life.

After taking this into consideration, Arnold replied "Maybe she was just having a bad morning?"

Gerald lifted an eyebrow and said "Arnold, she's a Pataki. What makes you think she's ever had a good one."

Knowing no one in their class was a fan of Bob and his evil schemes, Arnold still felt content keeping that as his excuse.

"It's possible Gerald. We don't know everything that goes on in her life."

Saying this out loud really made Arnold began to think. He may not have any parents, but that didn't necessarily mean it was a bad thing. Looking at Helga, she had parents, but they acted as though she didn't exist. She had to have _something _good in her life. Was is really him?

_End of Flashback_

_P.S. 118_

_Hallway_

After seeing her best friend head towards the classroom, Helga held her hands to her chest (where her locket no longer sat) and said…

_Oh Arnold! How could I allow this to happen? How could I continue to be so bold as to sign my name at the end of my written work, only to express my true feelings for you. My dreaming that you might possibly return my feelings. Only for it to lead to a disaster like this! Oh Arnold I…._AHHH!

Helga's monologue was once again interrupted, but not by _her _usual stalker.

"Practicing for Simmons' next Poetry assignment Pataki?" Gerald starred as he crossed his arms, beginning to put the pieces together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mind If I Don't Join You Today?

Gerald continued to stare at Helga with his arms crossed and a look that implied he had her cornered.

Helga did the only thing she could...keep her cool. "Don't be an idiot Geraldo! Poetry's not do for another few days! Sheesh!"

The flustered girl began to head for class until she heard "Okay, so why were you shouting my man's name like some lovesick puppy?"

_Classroom_

Arnold and Phoebe were sitting in their usually assigned seats, waiting for class to start. That is, until Arnold noticed two people still hadn't made it back to class…

_Gerald doesn't normally take this long in the restroom_

The curious boy then turned to Phoebe and asked "Where's Helga?"

Although Helga hadn't quite spilled the beans yet, Phoebe knew whenever something peculiar was taking place, it had to do with her friend's unrequited feelings for Arnold.

Feeling it was not her place to mention anything, the small girl shrugged her shoulders and said "Gosh, I don't know. When I asked if she'd be joining me for class, she said to go on without her."

_Hallway_

Helga may have been in deep denial, but that didn't stop Gerald from keeping his cool. "Mm, mm, mmm."

"Oh what are you muttering about!" the angry girl snapped.

"Nothing. It just blows my mind that we didn't see it before." Gerald shook his head slowly, with a smile on his face.

"Uhh see what? Hehe." Helga gulped, while tugging at her collar.

_Classroom_

Once the bell had rung, Mr. Simmons walked in, not noticing to of his classmates were missing. While Gerald's disappearance was beginning to take Arnold's mind away from the locket, Phoebe was growing deeply concerned for Helga. She knew something was going on, and whatever it was, had to pertain to Arnold.

"Okay class! Today's going to be another special day!" The joyful teacher insisted. "And do you know why?"

"We get to leave class early?" Sid raised his hand hopefully.

"Umm well not exactly Sid. For your next writing assignment, I would like you all to go home tonight and write something special about someone in the class. It can be someone you're already close with, someone you would like to get to know better, or perhaps a person you're having a hard time expressing yourself too." the giddy teacher explained.

"Awww that's stupid! What if we don't like anyone?" Harold whined.

The class began to snicker, while Simmons replied "You don't have to have feelings for the one you write about. Just simply compliment them about what you think makes them stand out from everyone else."

"Like how clumsy Eugene is?" Sid suggested.

"Or how impressive Nadine's choice of protein is through studying nature?" Sheena suggested.

"Whatever makes someone seem special to you is acceptable!" the high-spirited teacher insisted.

_Hallway_

Gerald continued to keep eye to eye contact with the nervous girl as he said "Those anonymous poems had to be written by _someone._ Come to think of it, I don't know any girl who's paid Arnold as much attention as you do...even if it is negative."

Helga began to blush uncontrollably as she scowled "Oh put a sock in it! Unless you want Ol' Betsy to be _your _new lover."

"Whatever. See ya in class." Gerald said, while walking past the nervous girl towards the classroom.

Helga stood petrified. While Arnold was now contemplating whether or not the locket was a cruel prank, Gerald had actual proof. He and Arnold were as close as she was with Phoebe. Would he keep the secret for her until she came around on her own, or would this end in the most humiliating way possible?

_Hallway_

The class was on their way to lunch, while Phoebe was still wondering where Helga had run off to. That is, until she felt herself being yanked around the corner of some lockers before entering the cafeteria.

"Oh my Helga, are you alright?" the sweet girl asked, after taking a look at her petrified friend.

"Let's discuss it at lunch." the nervous girl whispered.

As they were headed for the cafeteria, the two of them heard "Or, you and I could discuss it."

_Flashback_

_Classroom_

Once the bell for lunch had rung, the only two students remaining were Arnold and Gerald. Arnold looked over at his friend and asked "Ready to get something to eat?"

Gerald looked back at Helga's empty desk, wondering if she had left school grounds or not.

"Actually buddy, mind if I have lunch with Pataki?"

Arnold's eyes lit, wondering if Gerald someone knew about the locket. How could he though? No one had seen it since he left the boarding house.

"Uhh okay. Why?"

Gerald didn't like lying to his friend anymore than Phoebe did, but if he was ever going to get to the bottom of this, it would take some doing. "I just need to ask her something about Phoebe. If you could sit with her to keep her company, that'd be great!"

The boys gave each other their secret handshake, both smiling, but for different reasons. Arnold left the room thinking Gerald knew nothing about the locket. The class president knew more than that however.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Just Give It Some Thought

Arnold was approaching the end of the hallway, just as the girls were listening to Gerald's suggestion. Without feeling she had the time to explain things to Phoebe, Helga grabbed Gerald and scowled "Fine Geraldo! Let's move it! See ya Pheebs."

Arnold made it to the cafeteria doors to see Phoebe standing outside with a concerned look. "Is everything alright Phoebe?.

Phoebe looked at her friend and replied "Gerald felt as though he would be the right person for Helga to discuss her current dilemma with."

Arnold didn't know how to break the news to Phoebe without telling her what was going on. While Phoebe loved being there for Helga in her time of need (no matter how demanding she may be), Arnold knew Gerald wasn't one to care about Helga's problems. If anything, he encouraged Arnold not to waste his time feeling sorry for that girl when something uncanny happened.

Although Gerald said it was about Phoebe, Arnold couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the locket. Doing this for Gerald rather than Helga, the blonde boy turned to his quiet friend and suggested "Since they seem to be busy, you want to eat together?"

Phoebe smiled at the offer and replied "That would be delightful Arnold!"

_Cafeteria_

While Arnold and Phoebe were standing quietly in the lunch line, Phoebe couldn't help but notice her friend dragging Gerald to the furthest away table.

"Look, I know you and football head are as tight as me and Pheebs, so what's it gonna take for you to keep your big mouth shut?" Helga scowled.

Although she was pointing an angry finger at him with a vexed look across her face, Gerald sat back and asked "Well for you thing, why are you still calling him football head?"

Helga lowered her finger as she stared at the calm boy with his arms crossed who said "I think those words you let slip in the hall made it clear he's more to you than that."

_Lunch Line_

As they were approaching the end of the line, Arnold saw Phoebe staring at her friend. Even from a far distance, she could see the wide eyed facial expression and sweat forming on her face. Helga was a brave person. The only thing that made her weak was anyone other than Phoebe finding out about her most intimate guarded secret.

"Did you want this Phoebe?"

The petite girl's attention was taken away from her friend's dilemma to see Arnold offering her the last of the tapioca.

A smile then formed on the sweet girl's face as she replied "That's very kind of you to offer. I'm certain you should take it however." The last thing on her mind was her stomach.

_Helga's Table_

"So what if I was shouting his name? It's a free country. I can say whatever the heck I want!" Helga insisted outrageously.

_Flashback_

_Restroom_

Earlier that day, after finding out the raged girl's secret, Gerald made a stop to the restroom before class. He looked at himself in the mirror and said…

"Helga? Helga G. Pataki in love with my man? Not that this won't be fun to drag out, but that girl's been bullying him for years! In what world does this make sense?!"

Gerald then turned to hear someone exiting one of the stalls. He didn't know how well this would go when Arnold hadn't even heard the news.

He then saw it was Eugene with a smile on his face. "Hello Gerald! Ready for class!"

Knowing Eugene wasn't one to gossip, Gerald began to rub his neck and sighed "I guess so. There's this girl I found out likes someone, but we would never have expected it."

Eugene kept a smile on his face and replied "Don't worry, people in love treat each other differently all the time. My parents used to act crazy! I guess their genes were passed down to me….WHOA! The clumsy boy screamed after tripping on a paper towel.

"I'm okay."

_End of Flashback_

_Cafeteria_

"If you're really that soft though, why not act that way around him?" Gerald suggested as Helga began to blush.

While their dilemma was going on, Arnold noticed Phoebe still unable to take her eyes off Helga. "Don't worry Phoebe. I'm sure you'll like your surprise."

The Asian girl turned to meet Arnold's eyes after hearing this. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Arnold?"

Arnold wondered if he had said too much already, but Phoebe had appeared concerned ever since they entered the cafeteria.

"Well, Gerald said he needed to talk to Helga about you. I'm guessing that means she has something planned for you, since you and Gerald like each other so much." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

Helga shared everything with Phoebe. Even if it was a surprise for her, why would Gerald act as though he cared? Then again, Helga was the one who yanked Phoebe aside for lunch, without giving her a chance to decide what her plans for that afternoon were.

_Helga's Table_

"I'm just saying, give it some thought. My man isn't one to judge people." Gerald insisted, after trying to encourage Helga to confront him about her feelings.

Even if he wasn't on board with caring about Helga's feelings, that didn't mean it would be an easy thing for him to hide from Arnold. Now every time Helga bumped into him, sprayed him at the fountain, or acted rude for no reason, Gerald would have to toss it over his shoulder if she didn't confess. He was Arnold's best friend, meaning they had no secrets from each other. Something about spilling Helga's personal feelings when she wasn't ready just didn't seem right...even if she DID deserve it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'll Try Anything

After lunch, the class sat with everyone in their desks; Simmons not noticing his two missing students had returned.

All through math, Helga thought about Gerald's advice to just get it over with and confront Arnold. He had never been supportive of her however. Was he doing it to help her, or just to humiliate her?

Even if he wasn't crazy about the idea of the two of them together, he was able to tolerate her always being at their practices, and any other activities the group came up with. As astonishing as the news was, some part of him felt she must not have been THAT terrible. As horribly as Helga treated his friend, she never had a reason to do it. Unless she was just a female version of his older brother.

While they were ignoring Simmons' lecture, Helga was staring at the boy with the cornflowered hair in front of her...but for a different reason.

After writing a note she was tempted to give him, Phoebe looked over to see the sweat pouring down her friend's face.

Seeing her best friend attempting to address her beloved out of nowhere, it was clear why she had blown her off at lunch to eat with the last person she would have guessed.

Even if Helga was her best friend, her sweet side didn't come out until she realized her faults. She wasn't one to just say to herself "Hey, I got you something just for the heck of it."

As Helga was about to nervously tap her beloved on the shoulder, she felt a spitball hit her on the cheek.

The stunned girl wiped off the moist spot while Simmons turned on the light and asked "Is everything alright back there?"

"Yeah! Phoebe just hit Helga with...OW!" Sid began to say excitedly, before Gerald stomped on his foot.

"Well, alright then." the curious teacher said, as he turned the lights back out.

Helga felt as though it was a sign she was moving too quickly, while Phoebe felt it was the sleepwalking incident all over again. Something had gotten inside her friend's head that made her obligated to do this, rather than ready.

Class soon ended and before Gerald could give Helga a chance to confront Arnold, Phoebe politely said "Would you like to spend the night with me Helga? We could work on our assignments together?"

Helga's parents had already cared less about her disappearing once. Why would another night be any different?

The troubled girl sighed and said "Sure Pheebs. Sounds great."

_Hallway_

After seeing the girls exit the hallway, Gerald didn't know what he found to be weirder, "Helping Helga that day, or Phoebe's reaction to it."

Either way, after a day spend of the locket not being brought up, Arnold was starting to feel he had nothing to hide. So much so, that he said "You want to come over and work on the assignment with me?"

Now that Gerald knew all those anonymous poems in class were written by Helga, he had a dilemma of his own. Should he break their 'no secrets' agreement (as Arnold was already doing) and spill the beings about Helga, or see if what he wrote in any way implied Arnold may have feelings for her?

The placid boy never stopped to think about what his friend wrote during those assignments. Quite possibly because Helga's was the only one that was ever read aloud. Now that he knew here behavior was simply a cover, it was all beginning to make sense to him.

"Sure man, sounds great."

_Walk_

"Are you sure your parents won't mind if you stay over?" Phoebe asked, not wanting to get her friend into trouble.

Helga cocked her brow at what she considered to be a ridiculous question and replied "Pheebs, they barely notice I exist! The only time they do, is when it benefits them."

This sad response made the Asian girl all the more anxious to return home and find out if anything new had happened recently, that made Helga attempt to confront Arnold the way she had been trying to.

While the two of them were heading for her house, Arnold and Gerald were heading for the boarding house, only both were being silent as ever. Both thinking to themselves…

_Should I just tell him? We are best friends after all._

When Arnold noticed the constant silence and for once, being able to turn a corner without bumping into someone, he said "So...do you know what your poem will be about?"

As Gerald was watching his friend open the door to the boarding house, he had completely forgotten about the stampede of animals.

"WHOA!"

Arnold's eyes lit while watching his best friend grab onto the porch and listened to him say "Maybe on the safety of pet control."

After seeing his best friend nearly knocked over, Arnold stopped thinking about his secret and invited him upstairs. That still didn't excuse the fact he hadn't come up with a topic however. With Gerald there, he couldn't even attempt to make it about his feelings for Helga without him wanting to know who it was about.

_Phoebe's Room_

"I'm terribly sorry about the act I performed in class today Helga. I couldn't help but feel it was necessary." Phoebe explained about shooting the spit ball.

Helga yanked at her collar and gulped "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Although Phoebe wasn't one to pressure people, she felt obligated to protect her friend from making a big mistake such as that. "Helga, I know what you were doing. While I must say it was an incredibly brave move to make, your actions implied you were nowhere near ready for it."

Helga rolled her eyes at her best friend's usual ability to figure her out and snapped "Yeah, well what am I supposed to do? Now that football head and tall hair boy know my secret, it's only a matter of time before the whole freakin' school knows!"

Phoebe realized her friend had a point, but didn't want to pressure Helga into doing anything she wasn't ready for. "One of the things you love Arnold for is his understanding nature, correct?"

Helga crossed her arms as she looked away and scoffed "Well doi!"

Phoebe then smiled and suggested "Perhaps if the two of you were to meet somewhere and discuss your feelings, I could speak with Gerald about keeping this quiet. Gerald's a very loyal friend to Arnold and would never do something he wasn't ready for."

Helga then sighed as she looked at the floor and said "What the heck. I'll try anything at this point."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Was Thinking

_Gerald Field_

Harold, Sid, and Stinky were passing the ball back and forth, discussing what they would be doing for their essay topics.

"So, have you guys figured out what to write about yet?" Sid asked.

Stinky looked at him with pride and replied "I'm gonna write about my Pa. On account of he's the smartest person I know!"

Sid and Harold turned toward each other, feeling whatever anyone chose couldn't be much worse than that.

As Sid was catching the ball in his hand, he said "I wish I could write about Sidney! No one realizes how alike frogs and people are."

Harold gave a confused look after listening to this and replied "Wait? Frogs are people?"

_Phoebe's House_

After waking up, Phoebe looked over to see her friend in the sleeping bag she had given her to borrow. Helga was not asleep however. All night she had been staring at the ceiling, twiddling her thumbs, thinking about what maybe going through Arnold's head.

If she was lucky, he felt as though it was just another prank; like what the words Arnold Loves Lila were written on the wall. Gerald knew about it however. As tight as the two of them were, could she really trust him not to say anything, and allow her to handle this in her own way.

"Good morning Helga?"

The blonde girl looked over at her friend and sighed "Morning Pheebs."

A smile stretched across the sweet Asian girl's face (knowing how worried her friend still was) and said "You know, just because Simmons said we had to pick someone to write about, doesn't mean he has to read it out loud."

Helga cocked her brow at Phoebe's remark and asked "What's your point?"

"Well, every assignment we've been given, he's read aloud his favorite. He respected your privacy however when you wrote anonymous above the poem. Therefore, you could use this as another chance to express your feelings for him, while spending the day, thinking of a way to meet with him."

Helga sat up from the sleeping bag and listened to her friend go on.

"As I said, Gerald is a loyal and quite understanding person. If you can find a place you feel comfortable revealing your feelings, I'm sure he could get Arnold there."

_Arnold's Kitchen_

Arnold was downstairs talking with his grandpa, not wanting to discuss what he and Gerald had been up to.

"So, whatcha got planned for today shortman?" Phil eagerly wanted to know.

Arnold thought back to the previous night, not wanting to share the information with Phi. Phil had always suggested Helga likes Arnold, what kind of response would he receive from him if he told him what was going on?

"Uh nothing. I think I'll go see Gerald." the anxious boy said.

Phil watched his grandson race off and said to himself "Fine then, more for me!"

_Slausens_

While the laid back boy was enjoying his ice cream with his sweet crush, he listened to her say "Do you propose you could get Arnold to meet you somewhere?"

After taking the last few bites of his ice cream, Gerald said "Well, I told Pataki to talk to him. If she's going to get an answer, he has to play his part too I guess."

_Gerald's House_

Arnold stood on his best friend's porch, thinking about the poem he had written the previous night, after Gerald left. Once he knocked on the door, he felt as though he was keeping so much from his friend; the locket, the poem, his new possible feelings for Helga in general.

Hopefully, he could take care of that today.

Arnold gulped as he watched the door knob turn and an older man say "Gerald's not here right now."

Arnold lower his eyes to the ground and sighed "Okay Mr. Martin. Do you know where he might be?"

The uptight man held up the stack of papers in his hand and replied "No, but from what it looks like, you boys have been spending all your free time wasting money at the arcade and roller rink. I'm allowing him to go there twice a week." the uptight man warned Arnold, before shutting the door in his face.

_Phoebe's House_

Helga was stumped. Normally all she had to do was think about her beloved for the sweet words about him to gracefully flow from her lips. The idea of him (and quite possibly anyone else) finding out she was just as sensitive as she was rough however, was a bit distracting. How could she write in a way that made her feelings to Arnold, but not the rest of the class?

Just then, Reba entered the room with the phone to say "You have a phone call Helga!"

Helga lifted her eyebrow, not knowing how that could be possible. She hadn't spoken to her parents about leaving for Phoebe's again. Even if she had, they never cared when she returned.

The stunned girl reached for the phone, thinking to herself…

_Bob probably just needs some knew customers and is looking to see where I am. Oh brother!_

"Hello?"

"Hello Helga." the sweet voice said.

After hearing her best friend on the other line, Helga asked "Hey Pheebs, where ya been?"

"Well, I was hoping you could meet me at the park?"

Helga found that a bit strange, seeing as how she was already at her friend's house. She was getting nowhere with her poem however, so why not?

"Sure Pheebs. See ya there."

_Slausens_

Phoebe hung up her phone, anxious to have the plan move along. She looked at Gerald and said "Now all we need is for you to get Arnold there."

Gerald couldn't think of anything to say to him, other than "Meet me at the park."

If they were going to get this straightened out however, what choice did he have?

"Okay babe. Meet ya by the fountain." the unually calm boy suggested.

_Walk_

While everyone was heading in separate directions, Arnold bumped into someone rounding a corner, but it wasn't who he thought.

"Gerald!" the blonde boy shouted.

After Gerald stood to dust himself off, he said "Man, and all this time I thought it was Pataki who couldn't watch where they were going."

Arnold rolled his eyes at the remark and said "I went by your house, but you weren't there."

Gerald's eyes grew, not wanting to explain where he had been. "Uhh yeah. I didn't feel like playing detective with Timberly."

"So, what do you want to do?" Arnold wondered.

Gerald placed his arm around his friend's should to guide him and said "I was thinking it's the perfect day to go to the park!"

Arnold lifted an eyebrow, not knowing what they could do there without the rest of the group. He had no ideas however, so he began to follow his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I've had a few things going on recently. I haven't forgotten about the story though.**

Chapter 7: What's The Point?

After noticing the quiet taking place between him and his friend on the way to the park, Arnold finally decided now was as good a time as any to tell his friend what had been on his mind.

"Hey Gerald?"

The placid boy looked over at his best friend and asked "Yeah buddy?"

Arnold stared at the ground. Although he and Gerald shared everything with each other, that didn't mean they never judged each other for anything. What he was about to tell his friend he felt was the biggest thing he had ever kept from him.

_The Park_

Phoebe was sitting on the bench near the fountain, waiting for Helga's arrival. As she sat forward with her hands on her knees, it was as if Helga's tension had been passed over to her…

_Is it right of me to interfere with Helga's feelings like this?_

_What if Arnold is no more ready than she seemed to be all this time?_

_What if he rejects her?_

Phoebe was questioning her decision to move her friend along until she heard "Hey Pheebs."

_Walk_

Gerald stared at the locket his friend had found the courage to show him, but was having a hard time showing any surprise. After hearing Helga shouting her beloved's name in the hall (not to mention the discussion they had at lunch), a locket didn't seem to be a surprise.

Not caring about Gerald's lack of enthusiasm, Arnold said "It has to be some stupid prank."

Gerald then lifted an eyebrow at the assumption and asked "Why do you say that?"

Arnold's eyes widened at would should have been an obvious question "Because she hates me! Why would she spend all these years torturing me, just to have something like this made?

Now that Arnold was unloading his thoughts, Gerald felt as though he hadn't been fair to his friend.

Placing his arm around his best friend, Gerald sighed and said "Trust me man. It's not a prank."

Arnold noticed Gerald directing him away from the park and asked "Uhh where are we going?"

Knowing even if Helga did somehow find the guts to confess her feelings, that didn't mean Arnold was ready to hear it. How would he respond to such a surprising piece of information that turned out to be true?

_The Park_

Helga took a seat beside what still appeared to be her nervous friend and asked "So Pheebs, why'd you want to meet here?"

Phoebe wasn't one to get worked up, but the idea of Helga feeling as though she had betrayed her was beginning to form in her head. She only wanted the best for her friend, but what good would it do without knowing Arnold's opinion first?

"Well it's just such a lovely day. I thought you might enjoy taking a walk around the park together?"

_Walk_

After explaining his experience with Helga and her outspoken monologue, Gerald did his best to reassure his friend their rough classmate's behavior towards him was not meant to be taken in a harsh way.

Arnold stopped in bewilderment as he thought about all the times he felt someone liked him.

"So this means, the locket, the poems, the float, the parrot…"

"I don't know anyone else whose name rhymes with wacky." Gerald shrugged his shoulders, not believing he didn't see it before either.

Arnold looked down at the locket, thinking back to the memories he'd had with Helga and said "You know what Gerald? I think I need to go home and think about all this."

"I understand man."

Just as Arnold was turning around, he bumped into Helga and Phoebe.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Arnold!" Phoebe apologized, as she began straightening her glasses.

Gerald looked over at Phoebe, and gave a look that implied Arnold wasn't ready yet.

Helga stood frozen, wondering if it was the right time to address Arnold about her feelings.

Arnold watched his confused friend stare continuously with wide eyes as he began to wave his hand in front of her "Helga? Helga are you alright?"

Helga then shook her head and scoffed "Of course I'm alright. At least I would be if you morons would start watching where you're going! Sheesh! Come on Pheebs."

Helga headed towards home while Gerald rolled his eyes at what was now considered to be a pathetic cover.

_The Boarding House_

Phil was sitting in the kitchen when he looked to see his grandson making an entrance. "Hey there shortman! Your girl confess yet?" he winked.

Arnold began tapping his fingers against the table and sighed "No, I wish she'd just be nicer to me."

Phil lifted an eyebrow and asked "What the heck does her behavior have to do with anything now that you finally got evidence of how she feels?!"

Arnold stared at his crazy relative and said "How am I supposed to decide how I feel about her, if she keeps treating me like this?"

Phil chuckled and replied "I told you everything your grandma did to me. Then one day she decided to leave me alone and pick on another kid. It was the worst day of my life! Quit the game, flunk the test, there's only one rule to remember...She's been claimed, and YOU have too."

Arnold stood from the table as he watched Phil point what seemed like a serious finger at him and said "Uhh right grandpa."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Always Knew

_Helga's House_

There were torn sheets of paper thrown all over the floor. Helga couldn't sleep that night. Now that Arnold knew the truth (and quite possibly believed it), what were the chances her poem would be read aloud in class again to confirm it?

"Criminy! I stink!"

Helga stood in her purple nightgown and stared at the mess of papers she'd spent making on the floor all night. Arnold was what brought out her poetic side. Now the only way to write a decent poem, one worthy of a passing grade, would be by risking Simmons once again being the gushy person that he is, and reading hers aloud.

_P.S.118_

While sitting in her chair, Phoebe noticed her friend doing some excessive scribbling. The petite girl turned to face Helga and asked "Are you alright Helga?"

Helga's head shot up towards her friend's as she covered her assignment and said "Alright? Why wouldn't I be? Sheesh give me some space would ya?!"

"Forgive me for intruding. I couldn't help but notice you weren't on the bus this morning. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright?"

Helga sighed, feeling bad for the way she used her friend to vent her problems onto, but never showed her appreciation for it. "Yeah Pheebs I'm fine. I just didn't sleep, so I was running late this morning."

Phoebe saw the nervous look on her friend's face as her eyes darted from the paper to the empty seat in front of her . She knew all the poems read aloud in class were by Helga, about Arnold. Now that Arnold had found the locket, this couldn't be easy for Helga.

It would confirm Helga's feelings for him and wouldn't be long before word was spread around the entire school!

Eventually, Phoebe noticed her overwhelmed friend set her pencil aside and turn over her sheet. A breath of relief released as Helga leaned back in her seat, praying she had solved the problem.

_Every morning we bump heads_

_Only for me to blow my stack_

_I watch you lend a helping hand_

_Only for me to turn my back_

While Helga was sitting nervously in her desk, the rest of the class was discussing their poems.

"I wrote about my Pa! On account of he's the smartest person I know!" Stinky said proudly.

As half the class rolled its eyes, Nadine was nice enough to point out "That's great Stinky, but I think we were supposed to pick someone from the class to write about."

"Aww gee!" the country boy whined, as his head sagged towards the floor.

Helga looked over, thinking to herself…

_At least I'll never have to worry about being the biggest idiot in here. Oh brother._

_Hallway_

Gerald was standing by Arnold, waiting for his friend to finishing grabbing his things when he said "So, you finished your poem a while ago. Anything about Pataki in there?" Gerald smiled.

"Gerald…" Arnold sighed, starting to see why Helga had covered up her feelings all those years.

Yet, it wouldn't have been necessary if she had just treated him right to begin with. It was quite a thinker.

Gerald held up his hands in defense and said "Relax man, I'm just messing with you. Even if she does feel that way about you, she's done quite an amazing job of hiding it, I must say."

Arnold realized his friend was right. He couldn't ignore what he told his grandpa the previous night though "The way she keeps treating me, isn't helping me make MY decision."

Thinking back to what Phil had told him; how he felt when Pookie ignored him, it was as though a hole had been left in his heart. Maybe he didn't enjoy the things Helga did to him, but the idea of seeing her move along to someone else just didn't feel right. Rather what she had written in the locket was true or not, he could only hope his assignment would pass for a special quality.

_Classroom_

Mr. Simmons at last made an appearance, just as Arnold and Gerald were following him in. While the boys were taking their seats, the perky teacher said "Hello class. Today's a very special day, because you get to hand in your poems!"

Helga gulped as she passed hers forward to Arnold. Luckily, he didn't take a moment to read it. He just continued to pass the stack up with the rest of the papers.

After a morning of anxiety building up inside herself, Helga heard the teacher say "Why don't you all go to lunch while I grade your poems?"

_Cafeteria_

Arnold and Gerald were standing in the lunch line, while Phoebe watched Helga sadly stare with her arms crossed and no food in front of her.

"Would you like to share with me Helga?" the sweet girl asked.

Helga sighed at the offer and replied "I'm okay Pheebs, but thanks."

When Arnold and Gerald had made it to the end of the lunch line, a familiar scene took place. Only one tapioca was left, but this time, no one was there to jump in front and take it from him.

As he picked it up, he looked back at the blonde girl sitting with her best friend, wondering why she wasn't eating.

"I'll meet you at the table Gerald." Arnold told his friend.

Gerald gave a look implying he knew what his friend had to be up to. If only the two of them would admit it.

As Helga sat staring at the table, praying her poem wouldn't be read aloud, she saw something placed in front of her. She looked up to see Arnold smiling and listened to him say "You really shouldn't go all day without eating."

After watching him walk away, Helga began to bat her lashes and let out a heavy swoon.

A smile grew on Phoebe's face, seeing there maybe a chance for the two of them after all.

_Another Table_

Sid, Stinky and Harold were all excited to be eating, but that didn't take their minds off the assignment. "I reckon I'll be gettin' an F. On account of I did my paper wrong again." Stinky said sadly.

"Yeah, well I wrote mine about the Jolly Olly man! There's no way I'm not getting an A!" Harold yelled in excitement.

Sid stared at his friend, not wanting to be beaten up for delivering the news and said "Umm Harold. We were supposed to write about our friends in class."

Harold frowned at his classmate and snapped "Yeah well, what about career day?! He was part of the class then wasn't he?!"

Sid shrugged his shoulders at what Harold hoped to be a reasonable argument and said "I guess so."

Once lunch ended and it was time to head back to class, Helga stood with the empty bowl her classmate was kind enough to give her. As she was setting it with the other dirty dishes, Arnold stood behind her with his tray and asked "How'd you like your dessert?"

Helga panicked and turned to see her beloved, as if he appeared happy to see her. Her nerves got the best of her as usual as she snapped "Sheesh football head! Stop creeping up on me!"

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold smiled with half lidded eyes, while watching his classmate head for the hallway.

Gerald walked over to join his best friend after seeing the flustered girl leave the room and said "Like I said man, she's one heck of an actress."

_Classroom_

No one was anxious to return, but for different reasons. While half the class felt the did the assignment wrong, the other half was worried about the other kids' opinion of what had been written.

After everyone had taken their seat, Simmons stood and said "Thank you all for your papers, while a few were done incorrectly, I found them all to be quite special. One in particular stood out that I would like to read to you."

Helga sank low in her desk, knowing what was about to happen. Phoebe looked over to see her friend hiding her face in a book, while Arnold seemed completely relaxed.

_I've known you all my life._

_Dealt with you brutal strife._

_I knew it was an act._

_To cover up your tact_

Helga lowered her book after hearing this. Not only was it not hers, but it made her think…

_Could this be Arnold's way of saying he knew all along my behavior was an act?_

As the perplexed girl sat with her heart beating heavily, she noticed something being passed back to her.

Helga hesitantly reached for it, and opened the envelope to see it was her locket with a note inside.

_My grandpa tried to convince me you liked me. My grandma treated him the same way, when they were kids. I don't like how bossy you are at times, but I couldn't imagine you doing it to anyone else._

Helga held the note close to her heart, never dreaming such good could come from losing her treasured item. After snapping out of her daze, she hid the locket back inside her shirt, and gazed at her beloved the rest of the day.

When school ended, Arnold immediately turned around to see Helga packing up her things. "Hopefully you know whose poem that was and who I was talking about." he wink.

After feeling herself turn beet read, Helga though back to the note he had given her and said "Yeah well, don't think that means I'll be going easy on you from now on football head!"

The guys watched the vexed girl make her way out the door. Gerald placed his hands on his hips and said "Mm, mm, mmm."

Arnold stood from his desk and stood "I always knew she was a good person deep down."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
